Just Another Day At The Academy
by YoWhatsUp
Summary: Death The Kid, Crona, Mello, Matt. possible lemon in other chapters. rated M for Crona's bad mouth and sexiness


Just Another Day At The Academy

Kid had always been a little different. He didn't get sick, he couldn't stand anything asymmetrical, and he didn't know his parents.

Death the Kid had been living at the Whammy House ever since he could remember. He, unlike most of the kids there, had never know his parents, he had been told that they had died. It was very monotonous there; Kid woke up, ate his breakfast, straightened pictures, ate his lunch, studied, ate his dinner, then went back to bed. Everything he did, he did based on his obsession of symmetry. Until the day Mello came.

When Mello came, he looked like he had just gotten kicked out of a gang. He had bruises covering his body, and he acted like a prison inmate. Due to lack of space at the Whammy House, Mello had to room with Kid. Kid thought terribly of Mello because of his asymmetry and recklessness. Until that night, Kid was bored and started paying more attention to Mello's bruises. He realized that for every bruise Mello had, there was one identical on the opposite side of his body. Mello had some of the most intricate symmetry Kid had ever seen!

SUPER HUGE TIME JUMP

Kid and Mello were the best of friends. Kid even thought they may be a little more than friends. This was all perfect for Kid, it was the best life he could ever ask for. Until the day that Matt came to the Whammy House. It would have been just like any other day for Kid. Matt wasn't anything special. He didn't threaten Kid in any way, whatsoever. It's the second thing that happened that day that really screwed up Kid's life.

Kid was called to Roger's office at about noon that day. A strange man dressed in some weird black costume was standing (or floating) in front of Roger's desk.

"Well, hiya kiddo!" the strange man said. His voice frightened Kid. "Well I guess ya wanna know just who the heck I am!" the man continued, "I'm Death!"

"D-D-Death?" Kid was frightened, "Are you here to take my soul?"

"Take your soul?" Death said, "Why would I do that? I'm here to take you back home!"

"Kid, this is your real father." Roger clarified, "That's why your name is Death the Kid."

This cleared so many things up. But Kid knew that if indeed this strange man was really his father, he would never be able to truly trust him.

Kid went back to his room to gather his things. Once he got there he found Mello still asleep in his bed. Kid kissed Mello without waking him, and wrote him a goodbye letter. Kid knew, that if he missed anything about Whammy House, it would be Mello and his perfect symmetry.

ANOTHER, EVEN LARGER TIME JUMP

Kid had come to learn that Death was his real father, and that he would eventually become a reaper just like Death. But for now, he was just a meister. He wielded twin pistols, just for the symmetry. He could never forget Mello though. He tried replacing his old love interests with Mello for an odder one, with the shy child, Crona.

Death the Kid went five years without Mello. But unfortunately, every time he had hot smexy sex with his new lover, he could only think of Mello. Crona knew that Kid wasn't thinking of him when they did "the nasty". Crona didn't really care though, as long as he was doing some fucking, whether it be with Death the Kid or that bitch, Maka. He could fuck Maka's brains out all day, but, it just didn't compare at all to being seme ALL THE TIME with Kid. So, the pink-haired child decided to give his lover a gift, that he had better repay.

It took contacting many foster homes and causing several gang fights, but he finally found the currents residence of Mello M. Keehl.

It didn't take much convincing for Crona to get Mello to come to the DWMA; especially since Mello had recently found out that he was a meister, and that his new lover, was a weapon.

SMALLER TIME JUMP

Death the Kid had not a clue as to what Crona had arranged until the day that Kid felt a soul wavelength that was unmistakable and unforgettable.

"Mello!" Kid yelled behind his former lover as he was running up to greet him. Mello turned around and just as Kid saw his face, Kid... fainted.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
